Pink Haired Girl
by DustyAttic
Summary: What would the citizens land of Ooo be like as teens attending Ooodun High School? GxG, Bubbline. Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone said there was no way I would ever find a boyfriend.

My dad said I was too hard to control. "A good boyfriend wouldn't TRY to control me," I argued, but he said boys don't like girls who are too independent.

My friends said I scared the boys off. As if swearing a little too often and wearing all red and black decreased my femininity, made me too tough.

There's nothing too special about me physically. I have long, thick black hair and green eyes. My skin is paper white but I don't think it looks sickly or anything. I'm tall and muscular... I mean, I'm no beauty queen but I'm not ugly.

There's nothing about me that a boy would have a problem with.

Anyway, when I reached my junior year in high school and had never kissed a boy, I began to wonder if everyone was right. Maybe I was destined to end up alone.

On a sunny September day, however, the quiet, shy girl who sat in the back of my English class showed up with her once honey blonde hair dyed a bright, shocking pink.

"Marcy," my best guy friend, Finn, said, snapping his fingers to get my attention. His girlfriend, Faye, rolled her eyes, her red hair tied up in a bun.

"Dude," Finn's adoptive brother, Jake, laughed, "you totally zoned out."

"Sorry, just... Who is that girl?" I asked, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. Whoever the pink-haired girl was, she was beautiful.

"Her? Oh, that's Bonnibel- Bonny. She's my science partner. She's cool." Finn explained.

"Bonny," I whispered to myself, my gaze fixated on her. She caught my eye and blushed.

"She's not THAT cool. She always wants to do experiments on me- like my pain tolerance and stuff," Faye chimed in. "She says its because I'm a redhead."

"She's just really into science," Finn argued. "She's cool."

Faye rolled her eyes but Finn whispered something to her and then they were kissing and I sigh. The Fs, as Jake and I called them, could be a little PDA. As soon as I was about to complain to my ally, however, his girl friend, Ly, came in and sat promptly on Jake's lap. "Hey, Ly," he said, smiling at her. She was wearing a rainbow tie dye and booty shorts, and her short, black hair was pulled back. Whispering to each other in Korean, they made the conversation exclusive. Ly spoke Korean from growing up surrounded by it. Jake took it at school. He was the only black kid in the class.

Finally, our teacher walked in. "Alright, settle down," he said, but suddenly Luella exclaimed from the back row, "Oh my god, Bonny you dyed your hair!"

Lu could be a handful at times. With her own Afro a bright purple, she was rarely off her phone and was notorious for hooking up with boys who weren't quite her boyfriend. Her best friend, Tina, was quieter but equally boy hungry.

"Oh- uh- yeah." Bonny mumbled. Her blue eyes are wide.

"It looks great, gurl," Tina said, followed by a reassuring, "yeah, gurl," from Luella.

"Thank you," Bonny whispered, now looking down at her book.

Things were quiet until our teacher continued, "Well, class, as I was saying..."

I tuned him out and tried to sneak glances at Bonny. She was so pretty…

 _Oh god,_ I think. _I have a crush._


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hello everyone,**

 **So I've gotten a couple requests to continue this story. I have, however, a very important fanfic stemming from the TV show H2O: Just Add Water. It's about 75 chapters long with about 450 reviews at the moment. This fanfic takes up most of my time, so I won't be able to update A Pink Haired Girl very frequently. If you like this fic, I have another Adventure Time Bubbline oneshot called Making Purple, as well as a few oneshots about the book series Mrs. Perigrine's Home For Peculiar Children, the movie Lemonade Mouth, and the TV show The Fosters, all of which I would encourage you to check out. You can visit my profile to access these. Most of all, I would encourage you to read A Baby With A Tail, my H2O fic. Whether you've seen the show or just enjoy my writing, I would love more views and more reviews! It's a really fun story!**

 **Thanks!**

 **DA**


End file.
